bakugan morph life
by cast49
Summary: Davis and the other got sent to vestoria and change form to there bakugan partner form and face new enemy and friend and on the way they will learn the truth join us as they continue this journey.I got this from a story okay.
1. Chapter 1

**bakugan morph life**

**chapter 1**

**i do not own they them they are from there owner**

**Davis is the main person from the game okay and my player I use from my okay**

**this after they got there bakugan back from the season 2 it's a mix of both of them**

(at the park)

Davis:Man where the other already they are to come here a hour ago. Leonidas:You are

right they said to come at 2:00 clock in the afternoon so where are they. Davis:I do not

know how long I can stand here any more I wish that they will come here already. Then

the other have came. Davis:Hey what took you so long Leonidas and I have been

waiting for a hour. Runo:Well we would of come here on time but a certain someone

have to overslept the time we are to come here on. Dan:Look I already said that I am

sorry jess how many time do I have to said it. Runo:Well no matter how many time you

say it it will not work no matter what. Leonidas:Hey Tigrerra do they do this all the time. Tigrerra:Well yes

I do not get it sometime on why they fight all the time. Drago:In deed Tigrerra why must

they do this anyway. Marucho:Anyway did any of you find out what did that email mean

because I am trying to find out what it mean. they all have gotten a email saying that

they have to get to the park as soon and meet there new journey as they can the other were wondering what it mean

by that. Preyas:I wonder what was that about anyway what it said make no sense to me.

Shun:Preyas is right I mean what did it mean that soon you will face new danger. Alice:I

wonder if that mean that there is new enemy coming. Hydranoid:I think that correct Alice

but who sent that anyway I mean the sender name was a blurr and was hard to read.

Skyress:It's in deed a mystery but who know what it have meant. Julie:oh come on

everyone I am sure we will find out soon all we have to do is wait right. Gorem:I guess

you are right Julie:I mean it not like something bad is going to happen. then all the

sudden a portal open and is sucking them in. Julie:Me and my big mouth.

Davis:everyone hold on to something. they have try all they can but the force was to

much for them. Dan:I do not think that we can hold on anymore. than there hand have

slip and they all screaming loud as they went in the portal than it close and someone

that was there have left after seeing the to go the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**I do not bakuan they are from there owner.**

(at vestoria)

Davis was the first to wake up his head felt dizzy. Davis:man that was some trip. then he

saw the bakugan on the ground and was shock to see that he was very tall and the

bakugan was in there form when they get on the gate card then saw the other then he

nearly freak out he saw them in bakugan form than he slowly look at his hand and saw

that they were Leonidas hand and then he yell WHAT HECK IS GOING ON HERE. then

everyone jump in surprise when they got the rude wake up call than they stare at each

other. Dan:Drago. Drago:Dan. Runo:Tigerra. Tigerra:Runo. Shun:Skyress. Skyress:Shun.

Marucho:Preyas. Preyas:Marucho. Julie:Gorem. Gorem:Julie. Alice;Hydranoid.

Hydranoid;Alice Leonidas:Davis is that you!! everyone look that Davis. Dan;dude is that

really you. Davis;hey guys well do not look at yourself okay. but they at each other and

freak out. Dan;ahhhhh what happen to you you all look like your bakugan. than everyone

but Davis and the bakugan look at there self. Runo;what the hell how did we become

bakugan. Alice;I do not know Runo but this to wierd. Marucho;There got to be very good

reson on why we become bakugan. Julie;Wow this so cool. Shun;JULIE HOW ON EARTH

IS THIS COOL I MEAN WE HAVE BECOME BAKUGAN. Julie;because I alway think how

cool it is to be a bakugan. Davis;Anyway guys I wonder how did we become like this.

then everyone look at davis. Davis;what are you looking at. Julie;Wow davis you look

super cool like that. Davis while sweatdrop;uhhh thank I guess. leonidas;davis is that

really you. davis;yes leonidas it is me. drago;this is hard to believe. Hydranoid:yes it is I

wonder how on earth did you kids or bakugan kids become like us. preyas:By the way

how come you became our first phrase instead of the last one. than they look at there

self that they are at the first phrase. dan:I do not know that my self and that is a good

question too. Alice:I think I know the reason why. than everyone look at her. alice:maybe

because we are not strong enough to be in the last phrase. Shun:that make sense.

Runo:so what form did we take. Davis:well since I look at my hand already I am

guessing that I am a leonidas. Dan:I think I am a dragonoid. runo:look i am a tigerra.

alice:I wonder why do I have to look like Hydranoid, Shun:WHY I AM A SKYRESS I MEAN

IT MAKE ME LOOK A GIRL. marucho:it seem i am a preyas. julie:i am a gorem this totally

cool. Davis:by the way guy it look like we are not on earth any more. dan:what make you

say that then look around oh thats why. Davis;leonidas do you know where we are.

Leonidas:I think we are on vestroia. tigerra:well I think we should find some place to

stay for a while. Skyress:I do agree well we might as well get going. everyone went of

there journey to find the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**I do not bakuganthey are from there owner and I remove some character and also this [] mean they are saying in their mind.**

(still at vestoria)

Davis:well do you guy know where the heck we are. shun:we told you we are at vestoria. Davis:I know that what I meant is where is our exact location!!! the other are wondering the same thing to and where are they and why are they turn into bakugan in the first place. Leonidas:this very strange. Dan:what is strange? Leonidas:the fact that the you guys are turn into us that what. the bakuan and used to be human understand what he mean I mean how will you feel when a friends of your is who was looking different then look the same as you but the only thing that have not change is their voice and what on their mind. skyress:look there some bakugan over there. Drago:that is good news maybe we can get some answer of where we are at. so they went to the direction that skyress saw the other bakugan and met some strange bakugan there are seven of them one was a dragonoid but it was blue which mean it a aqous type and a preyas but is red mean pyrus type and hydranoid but is white it is from haos and then a tigerra and it is black that make it a darkus and a skyress but is brown color mean it is a subterra and a gorem but is green it mean it from ventus and finally the last one was another Leonidas and it is white has well the other never these kind bakugan with color that make them strange but they still talk to them. Davis:excuse me. the strange bakugan look at him. Davis:do you know where we are at? the white Leonidas with a female voice:you are at the valley of death. Dan:the valley of death why is it call that? this time the blue dragonoid with also a female voice:because those who came here will die as soon they enter here if they are weak. the other have this surprised look on their faces. then the white hydranoid with a male voice:you know those seven other bakugan with you look very weak yet they are not dead why is that. the other think about that and now thinking the same thing now. Runo:we do not know that ourselves either sorry. this time the black tigerra with also a male voice:anyway what is your names my name is dark fire. Davis:my name is Davis. Dan:the name Daniel but call me Dan. runo:names runo. Julie:Its Julie. shun:my name is shun. Alice:I'm Alice. marucho:greeting my name is marucho. Leonidas:my names Leonidas. drago:its drago. skyress:I'm skyress. hydranoid:my names hydranoid. gorem: the name gorem. preyas:yo yo the name is preyas. tigerra: greeting the name tigerra. the white Leonidas:my is Luna this Aqua(the blue dragonoid)and here Luke(the white hydranoid) and this venus(the brown skyress) and this viento(the green gorem) and that is hella(the red preyas). Davis:those are some unique name. Luna:thank you and your name is unique to. Luna[that davis guy is kind of good looking himself.] Leonidas:well do you know where you are going. darkfire:we go where the wind take us. Luna:do you want travel with us. her friends were shock to heard that. venus:Luna that is not like you you only ask other if they want travel with only if they are very good. Luna:well I think they are good people well what do you say. the other are deciding if they should go with them or not then after 15 minute they have decided. hydranoid:very well we will go with you. Luna[I am really glad that I get to spent more time with davis.] Luna:that great well let get going now. they are now going where they are going now.


End file.
